The Rescuing
by xoxocullenluverxoxo
Summary: This is my story idea of how I think Rosalie and Emmett met.
1. The Rescuing

**Part 1- The Rescuing **_(EPOV Rosalie)_

"Carlisle you have to save him," I screamed. I just couldn't stand it if he died. I knew I would be heart-broken if he didn't survive. I thought about what happened earlier today.

"I'm going out for a run," I said casually as I walked out the door.

Carlisle shouted after me to be safe. I smirked as I tied my long blonde hair back.

I was running then. It felt exhilarating just to let loose. I felt completely drown in the thoughts of aloneness.

Edward and I had been conversing about this specific topic. I was in a particularly bad mood today as the pangs hit my stomach like waves of nausea.

I didn't know why they were happening. There were a lot of things I missed about mortality.

One of the things at the top of that particular list was the fact that I would not be able to conceive a child.

As we talked I cried inwardly and so he threw his arm around me in a brotherly way of comfort, and said it would all work out some way or another.

Alice my favorite (and only) sister danced in with her husband Jasper following closely behind and asked what we were all doing today.

I responded by saying that I would probably go for a run later or something like that, which is exactly what I was doing.

I suddenly heard a loud yell and was curious so I went to investigate what was happening and to my horror I saw a man lying on the ground being attacked by this huge 7'11 black grizzly bear.

He had blood dripping down his body everywhere and I immediately closed off my airways so I would not attack the man.

I felt this instant déjà vu as I look at this man getting mauled by this bear. I recalled from a human memory, I was at my friend Vera's house and I was talking to her while watching her little boy toddle around on the ground.

He was so cute with his big round red cheeks and his beautiful aqua-blue eyes. He had a mass of curly brown hair, the most I had ever seen for a 1 year old. I suddenly realized I needed to save this man. I stalked calmly among the trees and to where the bear was.

I saw him grimacing in pain and realized why I needed him, why I needed to save him,

he looked like Vera's little Henry.

This man had the same dimples, blue eyes, and brown-black hair. Something metal caught my eyes, his dog tags.

His name was Windel Duke Emerson. I loved it instantly knowing it would need to be changed for identity purposes if anyone came to look for him.

I strolled out in the open and let out a loud half shriek half whistle.

The enormous bear looked at me, and so did Windel. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen (and I knew it, but that didn't stop me from smiling at him

He suddenly yelled at me to run…so I winked at him.

He probably thought I was crazy or insane maybe even both.

I looked at the bear suddenly wishing Edward was here to help me with the bear (and so I could figure out what he thought of me),

and Jasper so he could calm Windel down and give him some peace.

I looked at the bear with a new determination and went after old smoky. It took me 10 minutes to take the stupid thing out.

I turned to look at Windel to see him passed out so I took a breath of fresh air,

picked him up,

and ran as fast as I could to my home.

*

*

*

**A/N:**

**This is my first fan fic so I really hoped you liked it! Please review!!!! this is a one shot and there might be a part 2 if i get enogh comments :)**


	2. The Saving

**A/N: sorry it took so long! But I hope you like it!!!**

As I screamed at Carlisle I saw Alice walk in, and I asked her if he would be ok. She nodded at me and shot a knowing glance at Jasper and I felt a calm surround me.

I threw an appreciative glance at him and he just smiled, probably could feel the tension rolling off me in waves.

I tensed again as Carlisle walked over with Esme and they both looked at each other before he looked at me. "Rose, I'm sorry but I can't save him…unless I change him, and it has to be soon."

I knew what this would mean for him, eternal damnation. I didn't even know if he even wanted this. I looked suddenly at the man on the table and pondered it for half a millionth of a second. He was half dead, just barely hanging on, I knew he must be a fighter.

I looked up at Carlisle and said quietly, but forceful, "I would never wish this life upon anyone, knowing what I gave up, but I need this man.

I can tell by just looking at him.

I could not take it if another thing I love is taken from me. Carlisle," I looked him straight in the eye, "Do **whatever **it takes to save him."

I looked at him one more time before running out the door from the intoxicating smell of his blood.

I ran as far as I could, ran as far as I could go, did not breathe, and didn't think of what he might think of me when he saw what I did to him.

I found a large boulder with an indent in it, and sat down, mentally exhausted from the past events.

I wished to death I could just cry and then cursed myself because I couldn't.

After sitting on the rock for another 2 days under that tree thinking of the name I would want to give him, and then it came to me.

Emmett.

It meant truthful and sincere and that is exactly what he looked like, truthful and sincere.

I got up slowly, and then shot of fast as a bullet eager to go home to see how he was doing.

As I walked in the door there was a collective sigh of relief. I looked at everyone and asked where he was.

They all looked at the guest room with a smirk on their faces, I was there in under a second standing by his side.

He was on top of the bed and just sat there and watched him.

Every few seconds he would let out a loud stream of curse words and then curse again.

After a while he was calming down a little bit and Alice said he had about 12 ½ hours to go. I started to just talk to him. I talked about all kinds of things, such as my past life and the time period I grew up in, I was talking about all the things we would be able to do when he was completely turned.

I was also saying all kinds of things that might make a sailor blush a bright red.

I knew he could hear me because I remember when Carlisle turned me I could always hear Esme singing and talking to me about trivial things.

I started to describe the family in detail, which even for me took a little better than an hour. I went into detail about the house and where everything was located and I described my room, which would soon be our room.

I was telling him about why I had to change him, and about Vera and Henry. I suddenly felt his hand twitch and I yelled for Carlisle. He walked in and asked about his movement.

I told him that his hand had twitched. Alice bounced in the room and said it would be approximately 28 ½ minutes before his eyes opened.

I sighed and thanked her.

I looked at Emmett and started humming the lullaby Edward had written me over and over till it was time. 28 minutes later everyone came in the room to see the new arrival to the Cullen family.

We all backed up to the wall with the males in front of us. Half a minute later his bright red eyes opened and starred at all of us, taking us all in, sizing us up I was guessing.

I was amazed at his transformation when we locked eyes. I took in his clearly defined face with his chiseled chin and piercing red eyes which would soon turn to gold over time.

I started to lower my eyes to check all of him out stopping just below his waistband and paused wondering at all the things going through my mind and turned to glare at Edward for his gagging noise.

I looked at my new teddy bear, and in a clear menacing, icy, filled with awe and love said, "Let's hunt."

And we were gone.

******************************************************************************************************

**A/N: wow 835 words! And you're probably wondering but I like Edward and Rose so they are on good terms and can talk about anything because they are close. I'm thinking of doing an Emmett pov but I'm not sure how to so I'll probably not do that.**

**You know what to do…click the little green button…leave a review!**


End file.
